


队狼狗血设定之牛郎黑道

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [21]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼狗血设定之牛郎黑道

这儿是举世闻名的红灯区。

尽管这么说粗俗又下流，但是用这简单的三个字却足以说明这里的一切。白天是热闹繁华的世界流行中心，而它真正的魅力却是在华灯高挂的夜晚。无论何种身份地位，在这儿都能找到属于自己的乐子。那可以是堂皇优雅的名流聚会，也可以是肮脏血腥的地下黑赛。欲望在这里被无限放大，在追逐中慢慢迷失自我。三教九流，鱼龙混杂，皆是这歌舞伎町里的众生浮世。来了，就陷入这花花世界，迷梦难醒。

毕恭毕敬地将最后一名离店的客人送上车，这一晚上的工作也正式宣告结束。Scott吩咐了店里的staff关门，自己便拿起放在店长室里大衣离开了。抬手看了眼表，快凌晨4点了。这时候的街上除了喝到烂醉的酒鬼，就是三三两两下班后没事准备去喝两杯再回家的少爷公主们。骤起的冷风刮过，吹得那些脚步虚浮的路人夹紧大衣紧走几本，哆哆嗦嗦地衬得寂静下来的街道格外萧瑟。Scott想起来自己那个被电话轰炸到没电的手机和一会儿一个打到店里座机的催命电话，也没什么心思再去观察别人的下班生活了。走到离店足有两条街的停车场，有一辆很低调的黑车停在那儿。车里的人像是没有等一晚那样什么话也没有说，见他上来便发动车子，一阵风地驶离。

Scott刚一进客厅，就听“啪”一声，一酒杯直接砸在了自己的脚边。迈过那些玻璃渣，Scott走到抱着头坐在沙发里的人身前。看着茶几上乱七八糟的酒瓶、雪茄、手枪还有大大小小一堆药片，好不容易扫出一块能让自己搭边儿坐下的位置，也不管上面又是烟灰又是酒渍直接拢了拢大衣坐在了上面。把手伸过去拉下抱着头的双手，接替了它们的工作，力度适中地揉着那人鼓着青筋的太阳穴。不时地还会将手指插到那发型奇怪的一堆乱毛儿里，来扩大按摩的范围。

“你他妈的就让付你钱的金主等一晚上？Scott，你们基诺沙就只有这种水平的服务么？”那声音根本就是咬着后槽牙硬挤出来的，字字都是嚼碎了和着血沫吐出来的。

“Howlett先生，如果我没记错的话，当初我们说好的，你买下的只有我的休息时间。当然如果你愿意，也十分欢迎阁下光临基诺沙。到时候作为店长我将竭诚服务，定让你物有所值宾至如归。”Scott的声音还是那样的低沉，平板冷静到近乎无情。

“哼，我看你们基诺沙是翅膀硬了，不需要靠着我Logan了。”揪着Scott的大衣前襟，把他扯到自己面前。“别忘了，当初是你自己送上门儿的！”面部表情凶狠狰狞，仿佛下一秒对面这人要是多说半个不中听的字就能一枪崩碎他的脑袋。

看样子，头疼着实将Logan折磨得不轻。这样的气势还没有维持过五秒，就疼得一头栽倒在Scott的肩膀上开始倒气。Scott身上有一股好闻的味道，古龙水混着深冬寒夜的凛冽，沉稳冰冷却伤人。可这味道好像能缓解一些脑袋上的抽痛，让他忍不住多吸了两口。

“基诺沙能有今天自然是离不开格雷组的支持。”Scott声音虽冷，手里的动作倒是轻柔至极。

说起基诺沙，别看如今风光无限，当初刚开始的时候也只是一个毫无根基的小店。靠着基诺沙真正持股人在幕后的安排运作以及Scott出色的经营才能，一点点在歌舞伎町这个瞬息万变的地方崭露头角。生意有了起色，就代表会有难缠的客人。Scott虽说不上有多好看，但挺拔修长的身形和冷漠禁欲的气质着实让店里相当一部分人是冲着他来的，Logan就是其中之一。

那时候Logan还是格雷组里一个不怎么有权势的小头目，武斗派出身的他在当时那个组长手下不怎么得势。不过他也乐得清闲，没事儿喝喝酒收受保护费，憋着了就找人睡一觉。基诺沙刚开业不久他就去了，里面那些少爷公主品质还不错，玩儿得他挺乐呵。起初他没把这个戴着眼镜看上去像个木头一样只会对人点头哈腰的家伙放在眼里，直觉上就把人归类到跟自己尿不到一壶的那边儿去了。

后来有一次，他发现有个借酒装疯的男人紧紧抓着基诺沙的这位冷面店长不放，这人三两下就巧妙地脱身了不说，之后还趁所有人不注意用酒精使劲儿擦了擦被碰过的地方。表情没变，可那坠至冰点的眼神中分明刻满了蔑视。

这就有意思极了。

从那之后，Logan更加频繁地光顾基诺沙。一边仔细观察着Scott，另一边也暗地里解决了不少不规矩的客人。大概是他的动作太过明目张胆，不光引起了负责基诺沙这片儿其它黑帮的注意也招来了自己组里不小的非议。不过这些都不足以令他兴奋到燃起斗志，直到Scott找上他。

谁也不知道那天两人究竟达成了哪些默契，只是从那一天开始，基诺沙正式被Logan纳入保护范围。并且，Logan以此为起点，一步步将自己的势力扩大最后成为格雷组的新一代组长。而Scott，还是那个一丝不苟兢兢业业的基诺沙店长，心思也全在如何借着Logan的支持重新给歌舞伎町势力洗牌。没人敢打听下了班的Scott去了哪里，也没人敢问那辆载他离开的车是谁的。一切揣测都静默无声，个中微妙彼此心照不宣。


End file.
